Epiphanies Suck
by Denkoumaru
Summary: All his life Vexen had been called The Creepy Nerd, you don't approach unless your in need of dire help. And since he transferred to college much hadn't changed. But now, he has someone breathing down his neck for a entirely different reasons.


A/N: Ello, my little poppets. I hope you are all doing well x3. Well here's a new fanfic by me, It will probably be 4-5 chapters long.. I'm not sure yet. Well I started this rough draft for a new idea with a friend quite a while ago, and I thought it would fit Vexen and Marluxia. That and I wanted a nice long fic about Vexen and Marluxia x3. There might be smut later.. If what I write is any good..., I'm nervous as hell, I've never written smut, so Ill try my best.

All his life Vexen had been called "The Creepy Nerd", you don't approach unless your in need of dire help on a quiz. And since he transferred to college much hadn't changed. Except now he has someone breathing down his neck for entirely different reasons than he's was use to.

Epiphany's Suck.

Part 1 The Book.

"There's nothing I'd rather do, but drown in you."

It was hard being a genius, his school work load didn't allow him to go to parties or hang out with friends. Not that he had many friends... most people stayed clear of him, unless they wanted some help studying from the local 'creepy nerd' and most of the time they weren't against using force.

It wasn't his fault he had to wear thick glasses, and wore over sized hand me downs, or the fact that he hadn't had a descent hair cut in years. Okay maybe that last one was his fault, if only a little. Hey it wasn't like he had time to pry himself from his studies, to go to the barber. All the fashion and looking cool was all a waste of time and money anyways. And he had decided long ago, he wasn't going to dilly dally in such foolish affairs.

He sighed inwardly as he walked out of the library doors balancing a stack of books in his arms. His kind neighbors had decided to have a little party, and of course he wasn't invited. The horrible noise they called "music" had been disrupting his studying, and it had been going on for a week now. He had gritted his teeth and had put up with it long enough. 'Really just cause it was summer vacation didn't mean they could party till 1:00am in the morning!' Loud music had rung in his ears and made the walls of his dorm vibrate. He had every mind to go over there and... well he would do something about it, once he figured out what 'it' was. Vexen Wrinkled his nose, as his glasses slipped down further down his face. Oh well, at least the excess noise was worth something besides giving him a headache, he had found a book he hadn't read on philosophy and was happy for that and that alone.

Turning the corner he nimbly caught the book that almost fell from his teetering stack and adjusted his arm load. Breathing a sigh of relief when none fell, and took one step and pitched forward. Suddenly gravity activated itself, and Vexen was drawn to the earth, books flew and slide down the hall, along with his glasses.

Vexen winced as he heard a sicking crunch.

'My glasses...'

Surprisingly enough he landed on something soft and warm, slumping Vexen sighed in defeat. 'Could this day get any worse?' The ground shifted suddenly underneath him, and groaned.

'Wait groaned?!'

Blinking a few times in confusion Vexen brought his face closer to see what he had landed on. It was a unconscious person, and judging by the lack of a chest it was male. Briefly he wondered if he was laying on a dead body, but it was warm and snored, loudly. The sour smell of old beer assaulted his senses, wrinkling his nose in disgust he recoiled from the obviously intoxicated boy. 'Che, probably from that stupid party.' Snorting he crawled off the thing that broke his fall.

'First thing first, vision.'

On his hands and knees, he shifted through the books for his glasses. He felt a tickling sensation creep up his spine. He had the distinct feeling he was being watched, which was weird since the only other thing in the hall was passed out. Slowly Vexen turned his head around and meet a pair of blue glazed eyes, and a lazy smile.

"What...?"

"Hey, beautiful."

"Waa..." 'I'm just going to pretend that didn't happen.' Vexen determinedly turned around ignoring the drunken idiot who was still laying about on the floor. There was a moment of silence when Vexen bent over and restarted his search for his glasses. Moving books aside and tsking at the abuse they had went through, the corners were probably bent.

"Awww, come on baby don't be like that." Whined out the intoxicated idiot.

'Ahh my glasses!' Any whines and moans of 'come to me darling' were ignored, as he picked up his glasses. Moaning in expiration and sitting down when he saw the state of them, they were completely mangled. The glass was cracked and one lenses popped out as soon as he picked them up, slumping over he was the picture of complete misery. He felt a weight lean over him, and hot breath on his ear. Looking over his shoulder, Vexen saw a tall blur of black and pink. Bringing his glasses up, he looked through the remaining cracked glass, and scowled.

"What, do you want?"

"Mmmm, you baby." A tongue flicked out and traced the shell of his ear. Vexens mouth dropped open in shock, and repulsion. The drunken pink haired fool seemed to take it as an invitation, if the tongue in his mouth was any indication. Squeaking in surprise, Vexen pulled and clawed at the other mans shirt, who moaned in appreciation. He Grunted in triumph when he got a fistful of hair and gave one sharp tug, and when that didn't get the fool off him he pulled, hard. His mouth was released with a audible pop and a small cry of pain from the pervert.

Spluttering he turned his head, as he gasped for breath. 'Tongue.. There was a tongue in my mouth and it wasn't mine!' Growling in anger he turned to the culprit who, was still over him invading his space.

"Ow, what was that for?"

'He was pouting at me!' Thought Vexen in disgust.

"What was that for!? You had your tongue in my mouth! It was most vile! Now get off me!"

"Oh, I'm hurt! It wasn't that bad, your a pretty good kisser if I do say so myself... And I like where I'm at thank you very much." Said the pink haired menace, as he wiggled and sighed between the lithe blonds legs. Vexen twitched several times and began to pull in earnest at the other mans shirt and hair.

"Get off me, NOW!" Screamed Vexen, as he tried to twist and turn out of the relentless grip. He was at it for several minutes, and only was successful in doing was tiring himself out. Falling backwards, trying to catch his breath. The weight on his chest didn't budge. 'Well at least someones getting some rest.' Thought the blond bitterly. Closing his eyes tiredly, with a sigh. It was not long before they snapped open again. Hands ran up his side, tugging and pulling his shirt up. Something hot and wet slid against his neck, as two hands groped their way up his chest. He couldn't believe his eyes, but he couldn't deny what he was feeling. He was being grouped like some degenerate male would a female.

"I like small breasts."

'He giggled, what kind of man giggled?!'

"There so cute." The smell of cheap alcohol once again assaulted his senses, his eyes watered.

'Get the hell off me you freaking pervert!'

"Excuses me, sir could you please remove your hands from my person?"

The only response Vexen got was more groping and nuzzling to his check. 'Ewww I think he just drooled on me. Oh my god he did!'

"Mmm lets have a little fun, how about it you, me, and my room?" The pervert wiggled his eyebrows, at the annoyed blond, who's scowl only deepened. "There is no possible fun I could imagine that would involve you or your room." The groper, who was still caressing his chest, no matter how many times he slapped the wandering hands away.

"Oh your so cruel." He slumped over in mock misery, a pout forming on his lips. Suddenly he leered, hands wandering under Vexen's shirt once more. "I like it, call me a bad boy."

Stiffening and hissing like a cat, Vexen began his struggle once more with new found fury.

"Off, Off, get off!"

Fingers went to his pants, trying to unbutton the button to the ragged jeans. Vexen shrieked, and in no way did he sound like a girl. One hand tried to keep the other hands from his zipper. While the other groped around until they landed on a thick book, and he swung until it hit home. It meet flesh with a smack, and the "victim" fell over in a crumpled heap. Panting for breath Vexen scrambled out from underneath the dead weight, to the other side of the hall. He looked down at the once again unconscious man, without taking his eyes off him he nudged him with his foot. Breathing a sigh of relief when he didn't even twitch, Vexen darted to his feet and leap over the prone form on the ground. Making a mad dash down the hall to gain as much distance between the two of them as possible.

This was his haven, from noise and other students. Not a word could be issued, with out a shush from the strict librarians. His fingers trailing over books, hoping to find the right one. 'He never got a chance to read it, probably was never returned from that night.' Stopping in mid-thougt Vexen shuddered as the memories from his ordeal with the pink haired man . Pulling out a book to calm his nerves, he flipped through it leisurely and quirked an eyebrow at contents.

Something pink flashed in his peripheral vision, barely containing a shriek he flattened himself against a book shelf only to see a girl in a pink sweater give him a weird look, before walking away a little faster than necessary. Coughing in embarrassment he picked himself up off the ground, straightening his shirt with a well placed tug. 'This has got to stop!' He though in determination. Expression turning icy he grabbed a random book and walked to the counter.

"I'll take this book."

'I will not let this continue on any longer.' Vexen was still twitchy even after weeks after his resolution, he jumped at every sound and walked away from anything that resembled his assaulter.

Brushing his hair out of his face, he contemplated the length and the frayed ends. 'It was starting to get rather long and ragged. Maybe... Nahh. Hair cuts cost money, money he didn't have. He could barley pay for tuition and the books he needed.' Sighing in defeat, he ran the brush through his hair till it was semi presentable. 'If no one else liked it oh well, no one really liked him anyway.'

Grabbing a piece of cinnamon toast off the plate he'd set aside, popping it in his mouth Vexen closed his eyes in bliss when the Cinnamon hit his tongue, he loved cinnamon. Grabbing his books, toast still hanging out of his mouth he walked down the halls with a little skip in his step. 'Today was going to be good.'

Vexen was jostled, crying out when his half eaten toast feel to the ground and of course it was butter side up. A rare pout forming on his lips he sighed as he bent down to pick up the ruined meal. Throwing it in the trash, his heart leapt in his chest when he saw were he was standing. This was the exact spot where he had endured a rude groping and his first kiss. Granted every hall looked the same in the school, the same white plain walls and same fake plastic plants, he knew this was the same place. Clutching his school books to his chest Vexen flushed remembering that night, he hated when he blushed! His pasty completion didn't take too well to turning bright red. He could still feel persistent hands all over him, that was the first time anyone had ever touched him like that, no one had ever wanted to. Any crushes he had, were dashed before they could become anything more, most of the time it happened in front of a big crowd.

Weaving through the crowded halls, Vexen finaly got to his first class of the day. He was greeted with the sight of students sitting on desks and throwing rolled up balls of paper, he felt a twitch coming on. Scowling Vexen opened his science book. 'The teacher was late for the first day.' Sniffing in disapproval at the other students milling about, noise escalating when they saw that there friends had the same class. Weaving between the crowed of people and scowling at the people blocking the path to his favorite seat near the window. Sitting he began rearranging his books in order to what classes he had today. Everything was situated and he sat there hands folded on his desk adjusting his pencil a few times. Grabbing his science book he popped it open and began to read the first chapter.

"Hey, Do you mind if I sit with you?" Asked a deep voice, tinged with arrogance. The voice garted on Vexens nerves, he knew instantly that who ever owned the voice was going to be annoying. Especially since the owner just sat down not even bothering to wait for a response.

"My names Marluxia, whats yours?" Vexen brought his book up closer to his face in hopes that they would get the clue that he didn't want to speak with him. There were moments of awkward silence. The personsitting beside Vexen shifted uncomfertably a couple times.

"So...the teachers late."

Vexen replied with just a slight nod of his head, hoping that would appease the bothersome classmate.

"What kind of book are you reading?"

Vexen's left eye twitched as he kept his nose buried in the book. Taking a deep breath he answered the man's question, his voice dripping with ice.

"I'll only say this once...No I will not help you with classwork, or do your homework for you. If you need to ask any questions please, feel free to ask the teacher anything."

To add more effect Vexen, glared over the edge of the book, and was met with blue eyes. His cold glare melted, mouth dropping. What color he had drained form his face. Though his vision had been hazy, Vexen would never forget that face.

'Pink...'

"You...you're..."

Marluxia gave him a questioning look.

Vexen scrambled as far away as he could, without falling out off the bench. Just then the class room door burst open and in rushed their teacher. "Everyone in your seats! Just cause I'm late doesn't mean you can lounge about." Vexen turned in his seat, facing forward. He glanced over at Marluxia from the corner of his eye, hoping that by any chance he would move to his friends so Vexen could flee.

"I was going to let you choose who you were going to sit by for the rest of the semester, but since you can't behave... Where your sitting is where you'll remain for the rest of the semester."

There were many collective groan, and complaints. However, Vexen was not among them, he was to busy trying to sink in to the ground.

--------------------

Well thats it for now, Ill have a update soon for it. But right now I want to update my other fanfic TDTC, but I can't think of a good date.. I'm thinking of a home cooked dinner possibly. But not sure yet. .. Its soo hard Dx... And my sisters crashed.. I can fix it as soon as I find the windows disc. 


End file.
